


You Look Good (in My Clothes)

by Vwr4922



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bring Penelope Back, But it was ruined, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes, They could have been so cute, pls, posie - Freeform, pre-breakup obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vwr4922/pseuds/Vwr4922
Summary: During their relationship, Penelope and Josie shared clothes all the time. It was convenient and they both secretly loved it. But it had to happen for the first time, sometime right?OrThere needs to be more happily-dating Posie content so here some is.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 236





	You Look Good (in My Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to know more about their relationship pre-season 1 and I have a bad feeling we never will so I’m just going to pretend something like this happened.

The warm morning sun had always been one of Josie’s favorite things. She discovered quickly this morning that the only thing that could make it better was the sight of that sun projected over bare olive skin. The brunette’s heart stutters at the sight next to her, content to never break the spell that surrounds the quiet morning. Penelope’s head is tucked snugly in the space between her chin and neck, her arm slung lazily over her stomach.

Josie had pulled on a hoodie sometime overnight, the cold biting at her skin in a way Penelope seemed to be immune to. Still, Penelope’s arm had snuck up the garment sometime in her sleep, staying there all night. 

Josie had only woken up moments before, savoring the time before her girlfriend joined the land of the living. No one got to see Penelope like this, with her face relaxed and small sniffles escaping her nose every so often. That privilege was not lost on the younger witch. Her warm exhales tickled the skin on Josie’s neck, making it hard to stay still when she desperately wanted to shiver. 

Accepting the risk of waking her, Josie presses a kiss to the crown of her head, inhaling the heady scent of lavender and sandalwood and a lingering hint on Penelope’s expensive European perfume. The combination was uniquely and undeniably _Penelope._ That smell has always been intoxicating, but after last night, it was burned into her memory directly next to images of being pulled close, of hands running through her hair, and having her name sighed against her lips.

When the shorter girl didn’t stir, Josie trails a hand through her hair and down her back, not wanting to waste the opportunity to feel the way the sunshine set the smooth skin on fire. As she was drawing formless patterns on her back, warm lips pressing against her neck stop her in her tracks. 

“Morning,” Penelope whispers, lips pressing against the space behind Josie’s ear. Josie hums in response, closing her eyes as Penelope’s lips don’t stop.

“This is a nice change,” Penelope says, taking a break from her ministrations. The two had been spending a lot of nights together recently, but never the entire night. Josie would get pulled away to deal with twin emergencies or studying responsibilities or Penelope’s roommate would come back when she wasn't expected. The girls’ hope of an uninterrupted night transforming into a peaceful morning would go up in smoke.

“I think I like it here,” Josie says, rolling from her back to her side so she could face the girl next to her, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around the other’s back. 

“You think?” Penelope asks, a challenging lilt to her tone. She pinches Josie’s side lightly, eliciting a giggle as the younger witch pushes her hand away from the ticklish spot. 

“I like waking up here,” Josie says honestly, her seriousness sobering the moment as Penelope gazes at her. She tucks a strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear, letting her hand rest on her cheek. Penelope’s eyes drift slowly from her eyes to her lips as she closes the small distance. 

Josie’s eyes flutter closed, losing herself in the hand on her cheek and the easy rhythm Penelope creates between them. The hand on Josie’s cheek shifts to her shoulder where the other girl pushes lightly to roll her onto her back, lips not separating for a moment. Penelope moves one leg to sit between Josie’s, the motion washing a warm pressure through the younger girl. Her hands wander up Josie’s sweatshirt, scraping lightly up the soft skin of her stomach causing the younger girl to inhale sharply. Just as Penelope moves to deepen the kiss, the perfect opportunity presented in the form of Josie’s gasp, a school bell rings out, the sound quieted by the door but still very much audible. 

At the sound of running in the hallway outside the room, the girls spring apart, the bubble burst, reminding them of the presence of other people in the world around them and the fact that they had chosen a school night to have their first successful sleepover.

“Crap, what time is it?” Josie asks, sitting up quickly. Penelope sighs next to her, settling back into the mattress and removing her leg from in between Josie’s. The brunette tries not to feel colder at the loss of contact.

“Probably around nine,” Penelope answers, seemingly unbothered by the time or their collective lack of dress.

“Pen, we both have class at nine,” Josie says, panic seeping into her voice as she steps out of bed, struck immediately by the stark shift in temperature. It takes a second to get her bearings before Josie can readjust to being out of Penelope’s touch. She looks at her watch thrown on the bedside table, pulling her sweatshirt closer to battle the cold.

“I know. We’re in the same class,” Penelope says, admiring her with an amused smile.

“It’s already eight fifty. We are going to be so late. Shoot, I don’t have a different shirt. I can’t be late. Dorian will tell Dad and I’ll have to tell him why I was late and I won’t be allowed out of my room for months. Will you get out of bed please?” Josie asks, ending her monologue at the sight of Penelope stifling a laugh. Not having made a move to get up. She sat up, reaching for Josie who begrudgingly let herself be pulled to sit back down. 

“Calm down Jojo,” she says, pressing a kiss to her nose, “Just wear your skirt from yesterday and take something of mine. Class is like a three minute walk. You’ll make it.”

Josie heaves a light sigh, pecking her girlfriend on the lips, not letting herself get lured back in by pushing it further, before bounding off to brush her hair in front of the mirrored dresser near the door. Penelope smiles after her, stretching as she lazily put together an outfit for herself. She pulls out a white collared button-up and navy sweater with the Salvatore logo to pull over the top, a set one would expect Josie to have pulled out of her own closet, for the siphoner, setting them on the bed with a smile before exiting the room in search of the bathroom. On her way out, she kisses Josie on the cheek, promising to see her in class.

Josie didn’t expect Penelope to make an effort to get to class on time. Punctuality was not as important to the Park witch. What was important to her, was whatever was important to Josie. So if getting to class on time stressed her out that much, that was more important to Penelope than prolonging their first morning together, no matter how much she wished otherwise.

They would have plenty more mornings together, and that thought was enough to put a smile on both of their faces among the unexpected madness of the previously peaceful morning.

* * *

“Damn Jo, I didn’t think you were going to make it,” MG says, doing a double take as Josie slides into the empty seat next to him, barely beating the bell.

“Yeah, I lost track of time this morning,” Josie says, finally taking a deep breath as relief at having made it on time settles over her. She looks ahead of her, Lizzie making eye contact from two rows ahead, a question communicated through her raised eyebrow. Josie smiles in placation, nodding as if to say she’ll fill her in later. Seemingly satisfied, Lizzie turns back around as Dorian stands up at the front of the room.

“I can’t help but note that Peez isn’t here either,” he says, pointing at Penelope’s empty seat a few tables away. “Would she have anything to do with your near tardiness this morning?” A knowing smirk dons his features as Josie blushes behind her hand which she presses against her face.

“Stop it,” she whispers behind her hands, class starting around them. Luckily, their seats in the back allow them to get away with a small level of side conversation. 

“Nothin’ wrong with that Jo. That girl has been in love with you since y’all met,” he says, face turned slightly towards her to mask his voice. 

“She’s not in love with me, MG,” she says, her heart tightening at the thought, “Things are still new.” MG shakes his head with a smirk.

“Whatever you want to believe, Jo,” he says, turning away and tuning into Dorian’s lesson for the first time.

Josie knows Penelope has strong feelings for her. She wouldn’t have spent the night with her if she didn’t, but as close as they’ve become, her walls are still not all the way down. She could _feel_ how strongly Penelope cared for her through her actions, but it’d be nice to hear the affirmation directly all the same.

As Dorian talks about the history of an ancient witch coven at the front of the room, Josie’s thoughts shift to the night before. This is the first moment she’s had alone with her thoughts the whole morning, and while she would normally be paying rapt attention to class and scribbling down notes, images of last night make it difficult to think about anything else. 

Ever since they had started dating, Penelope and Josie had never been shy about their attraction to each other. Hands always seemed to rest easily on backs when walking together or on thighs under tables. They were always tuned into the other’s movements, aware of what the other needed or wanted. That awareness was only heightened when they were alone.

In the dim light of Penelope’s room, which always seemed to be the most likely to be empty, they could be open with each other in a way that never ceased to humble and amaze Josie. The older girl had always been closed off and it had taken a long time to get her to open up. It wasn’t lost on her how lucky she was to be able to see that side of Penelope.

She pulls down the sleeves of Penelope’s sweater, which fall a little too high up her arms due to her girlfriend’s smaller stature. She brings one sleeve on her hand up to her nose, breathing in yet another reminder of the previous night, plunging her again into visions of heavy breath and curled toes. If wearing Penelope’s clothes means she’ll be constantly surrounded by such a vivid reminder of the raven-haired witch, it’d be worth having to tug down the sleeves once in a while. It was definitely a trade-off that she could get used to. 

She must have been lost in her head for longer than she realized because it wasn’t until the door opened behind her that she snapped out of her thoughts, bringing the sleeve away from her face. Josie, along with most of the class, turns to look at the source of the noise. Penelope walks into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She offers a saccharine smile to Dorian as she makes her way to her seat.

“Sorry, my alarm didn’t go off this morning,” she says sweetly, shooting a wink at Josie after Dorian turns back around, continuing his lesson after acknowledging her arrival. Josie blushes bright red, smiling as she stares a hole through the desk in front of her. MG kicks her lightly under the table, shaking his head again. Josie’s smile widens but she doesn’t look up.

The feeling of eyes on her brings her attention forward as she peers at her sister, a look of thinly-veiled disgust etched on her face. An unfamiliar spike of frustration flares up in Josie, a protectiveness of her girlfriend and their relationship. Josie offers her a tight, forced smile and focuses her attention on the lesson that she’s been missing for the past twenty minutes. 

It isn’t long before she’s distracted again though as her eyes find Penelope settled in her seat, two tables to the left of Lizzie. The difference in time to get ready was obvious in the way the raven-haired witch was dressed. Her button-up crop top looked perfect under the black logo-ed blazer, revealing a tantalising sliver of skin above her tailored trousers. Her red ribbon choker did little to cover up the marks Josie knew for a fact had been left on the witch’s neck the night before so she must have taken the time to cover them up with magic. Her hair was done up to perfection in neat curls, a stark contrast to Josie’s quickly executed side braid she had managed on the way to class.

Josie could stare at her forever, and certainly would be given the opportunity. But taking a deep breath to steady herself, Josie turns away from the beautiful distraction that Penelope Park is and tries, for the first time, to truly pay attention to the class that she had tried so desperately to make it on time for.

* * *

Josie sets her plate down before taking a seat, pulling at her sleeve in what she expects to become a regular habit. Before she even takes a bite, Lizzie throws her own plate down next to her, paying her food no attention and facing her sister instead.

“Hi,” Josie says, casting her a questioning glance before starting to eat.

“Don’t _hi_ me Josette, where the hell were you last night,” Lizzie asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come on Lizzie, I told you where I was going last night,” Josie says, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her sister’s unfounded frustration.

“Yes I knew you were going to Satan’s room, but I didn’t know you weren’t coming back,” Lizzie says with a huff of indignation. She goes on, “I always knew she was going to corrupt you but I didn’t it would be so soon.”

“That’s not fair Lizzie, I wanted to stay with her,” Josie says, abandoning her food and turning to face her. Lizzie rolls eyes, shaking her head slightly.

“Sure you did. Whatever you say Jo. I just wish you had come back. I wanted to talk to you last night,” she says, still shaking her head but turning to her own meal now.

“Well we can talk now, or after class. What did you want to talk about?” Josie asks, concern involuntarily taking over at having not been there for her sister.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I wanted to talk about it last night,” Lizzie says, unconcerned by the guilt starting to cloud her sister’s previously sunny mood.

“I’m sorry. It was just one night,” Josie says, immediately trying to make amends for a mistake she wasn’t aware of committing.

“Ever since you’ve started dating You-Know-Who it's like I never see you anymore. I miss you Jo, I miss us,” Lizzie says, not sparing her sister a glance. Josie sputters slightly at the implication, searching her memory for times when she had left Lizzie to spend time with Penelope. Sure there had been some, but dating someone took commitment and time and it was much more common for her to be called away from her girlfriend to tend to her sister than the other way around.

Searching for a response, Josie’s eyes wander around the room, roving over the hustle and bustle of the students around them. Her gaze lands on the door where a group of witches had just entered the dining hall. At the center of them, as always, was Penelope Park with her signature smirk set firmly in place. 

The group stops inside the door for a few moments, chatting and laughing happily, completely dissimilar to the chilly tension between the sisters at the table. Despite Penelope being the center of attention, her eyes roam the room, settling quickly on her girlfriend across the rows of people and tables. She offers her a wink from her spot by the door as the group migrates toward food tables, causing the warm feeling from the morning to rush back through Josie. Fighting her smile would be no use so she lets it take over her face as she watches her girlfriend cross the room.

She forces herself to think of something to tell her sister, the task seeming easier now after the sight of her girlfriend. Even though she’s across the room, her presence calms the younger girl, allowing her to stand her ground slightly where she would normally concede it.

“We’re still us Lizzie. You’ll always be my sister,” she settles on, not looking away from the girl across the room. She can’t afford to lose sight of her source of strength.

Seeming to ignore the sentiment of Josie’s words, Lizzie follows her sister’s stare, a scowl gracing her face as she notices the other girl.

“See, we can’t even have a conversation without the devil popping up,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes again. Josie tears her eyes away from Penelope to look at her sister. She pulls at the sleeve of the sweater, wishing more than anything to go back to the morning, maybe skip class and stay in the warmth of the bed that she woke up in. Needing the reminder, she closes her eyes and brings the sleeve up to her nose and lets herself be enveloped by the lavender and sandalwood scent of safety and warmth.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you last night but, Lizzie, I want to spend time with my girlfriend. She makes me happy and I would really appreciate it if you were happy for me,” Josie says, opening her eyes again, courage spent. Lizzie put her fork down, turning toward her slowly. Josie rushes to form an apology, not wanting to evoke a reaction in the middle of the crowded dining hall. Before she can think of a suitable one, Lizzie starts in again.

“I can be happy for you without being happy about who you’re with Jo,” she says, a forced smile cutting across her face as she turns back to face her food. Josie immediately bites back the rebuttal bristling at the tip of her tongue, taking a deep breath. If she wasn’t afraid of the reaction, she would tell her sister that that was impossible and the exact opposite of what she was asking for. Instead, she swallows her pride and nods slowly.

“Thanks Lizzie,” she says, tone devoid of any sign of the sarcasm that she wishes she could convey. Maybe if Penelope was next to her, she would have told her sister how she felt, how she was being made to feel after comments like that.

Instead, she turns back to her meal, moving the lettuce around her bowl with a fork, appetite gone. To her right, she doesn’t notice footsteps approaching until lips are pressed against her ear. Surprise replaces fear as she recognizes the perfume and deep voice that flood her senses.

“You look good in my clothes,” Penelope whispers for only Josie to hear before dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. Josie looks over her shoulder as Penelope continues her path past their table and out of the room, her posse left behind somewhere. She can’t control the flush that rushes up her neck and settles on her cheeks, turning back to her food with a small smile. 

“Suddenly, I’m not hungry anymore,” Lizzie sighs in disgust before grabbing her bag and stalking away from the table and out of the room. Josie doesn’t even spare her a glance.

She should chase after her. Manufacture an apology. Keep the peace. But the warmth spreading from her face to her heart keeps her in her seat, a hand pressed to her cheek.

* * *

Josie skims disinterestedly through her notes, tired of studying as soon as she had started. A quick knock at her door provides a welcome distraction. She shuffles quickly to the door, swinging it open before pausing in surprise.

“Hope?”

“Hey, sorry to bother you. I need a copy of the spell for charms and I figured you would have one.”

“Um, yeah I think I made an extra. Come in,” she says, opening the door wider as she walks toward where spells and other notes are scattered all over her bed-sheets. 

“Were you hoping I was someone else?” Hope asks, shutting the door behind her as she follows Josie to the bed.

“No,” Josie says quickly, not wanting to sound disappointed at the girl’s presence, “I just haven’t seen Lizzie since lunch so I thought it might have been her.”

“Does she usually knock on her own door?” Hope asks, laughing lightly. Josie closes her eyes, smiling at herself.

“Now that you say that, I shouldn’t have expected it to be her,” Josie says, finding the spell she was looking for and handing it over.

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver,” Hope says, looking over the spell. Satisfied with it, she presses on, “Is everything okay with Lizzie?”

“I think so? I don’t know,” Josie answers, plopping down onto her bed with a sigh. Hope follows suit, sitting on the corner, careful not to crinkle any of the pieces of paper splayed out on the bed. “I think we fought during lunch. I don’t really know though. She was upset with me and I should have followed her to apologize but I got distracted.” Josie pulls unconsciously on the sleeve of the sweater she’s wearing, feeling comforted immediately when the fabric gathers in her hand.

“Wait, have your clothes been shrunk in the wash too? I just got a load back from laundry and I swear they all shrunk,” Hope says, pulling on the hem of her own sweater. Josie blushes as she looks down, continuing to pull on the sleeves.

“Um, no actually this isn’t mine,” Josie says, smiling shyly. Hope looks up at her in surprise, catching on immediately.

“Oh I see. So you’re onto the sharing clothes phase of your relationship?” Hope asks, smiling. The thought excites the younger girl, the possibility of waking up next to her girlfriend and throwing on something of hers becoming a routine. The morning would have been perfect if it hadn’t been cut short. But that timing was something they could definitely work on with practice,

“I think so?” Josie answers. “We were running late this morning and I didn’t have time to come back here for clothes. Is it that obvious that it's too small?” Josie asks, pulling self-consciously at the hem of the navy sweater. 

“No, honestly I wouldn’t have noticed if I hadn’t been looking for it,” Hope says with a reassuring smile. “Is that what you fought with Lizzie about? You spending the night with Penelope?” She asks, connecting the dots between the two situations. Josie’s smile dims slightly, remembering the lunch-time conversation with her sister and the subsequent cold shouldered silent treatment. 

“Yeah, she wasn’t exactly thrilled about the whole thing,” Josie answers, looking for the right words. “She said she missed me but I don’t want to feel guilty about last night.” Hope nods along as she continues. “I feel like she made me regret it for a second. But I don’t want to regret it.”

“You don’t have anything to feel guilty about, Josie. You’re allowed to spend time with your girlfriend apart from your sister.” Josie nods, agreeing with the idea but not quite being able to quell the guilt built up in her stomach.

“I feel bad for spending less time with Lizzie in retrospect, but in the moment, I can’t help it. I just want to be around Pen all the time. I don’t know what it is, somehow when I’m around her, I feel more like myself, like she makes me more me. I can’t explain it, I just-”

“You love her,” Hope finishes for her. Josie blanches for a moment, not expecting the observation from someone she barely talks to. 

“I don’t know. I mean we haven’t really talked about it recently,” Josie says, schooling her features to stop from smiling dumbly. She doesn’t deny it though. Denying it would be a lie.

“You don’t always have to say it for it to be true. You can see it in the way you two are around each other. It's sweet, if not a little insufferable sometimes,” Hope says, laughing with Josie. “No but honestly, she’s been going here for years and I’ve never seen her act like this. She’s like a different person around you. I think you bring out the best in each other.”

“MG said something like that this morning,” Josie laughs, letting her smile take over. “Sorry to unload on you. You only came here for a spell, not a therapy session. I was looking forward to talking about it with Lizzie but after what she said at lunch, I don’t want to upset her.”

“Don’t worry about it. I never had a sister so I’ve missed out on all this type of stuff.” Hope says, frowning slightly. “You should be able to share this with her. Isn’t that what sisters are supposed to be for?” 

“In a perfect world,” Josie trails off, the idea of losing out on that experience with her sister saddening her.

“Maybe just give her some time. She’ll have to get used to having to share you eventually,” Hope says, always ready to offer a solution.

“Hopefully,” Josie says, worrying her bottom lip.

“But you’re allowed to be happy for yourself Josie. Just because she isn’t happy for you doesn’t mean you can’t be,” Hope says, trying to break her out of her thoughts. Josie doesn’t say anything for a moment, letting the gravity of that idea hit her.

“Yeah,” Josie says, offering a sad smile, “I’m trying to believe that.” Hope offers a similar smile in return.

“Well let me know if you need a sister stand-in until Lizzie comes around,” Hope says honestly, standing up with the spell in her hand.

“Thanks Hope, I might take you up on that,” Josie smiles, getting up to walk her out.

“Thanks for this,” Hope says, holding up the spell in her hand as she opens the door and steps out.

“Hey, if you need help with any more spells, my door’s always open,” Josie says sincerely, leaning against the door frame. Hope smiles as she turns around.

“And if it isn’t, I’ll check Penelope’s,” Hope says, smirking as she walked away.

* * *

Josie takes a deep breath, looking fondly at the sweater and button-up folded in her hands. Calming her nerves that seem to have a mind of their own at the prospect of seeing a certain raven-haired witch, she raises one hand to knock. Before she can reach the door, it swings open in front of her, revealing the Penelope she knew from last night. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and the glasses that only Josie knew she needed were pushed high up on her nose. The tight black tank top and gray sweatpants hung low over her hips draw Josie’s attention from her girlfriend’s eyes before Penelope speaks.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to knock,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk on her lips. Josie offers a shy smile in return. 

“I was about to,” Josie answers, holding out the clothes in her hand before continuing while also failing to hide the blush from her cheeks at being caught lingering, “I just wanted to return these before I forgot.” Penelope smiles at the returning shyness from the brunette, completely unlike the girl whom she woke up next to earlier, let alone the one who kept her up all night long not twenty-four hours ago. She reaches out to take the garments, holding onto Josie’s hand after. With a knowing smile, Josie lets herself get tugged into the dimly lit room that she has gotten so used to.

“I wasn’t going to stay, I want to be in our room when Lizzie gets back from wherever she is,” Josie says, not making any effort to match her words. She lets herself be led to the bed, both girls sitting down facing each other. Penelope sets the clothes down next to them, looking at Josie confused.

“What’s wrong with Barbie?” She asks, crossing her arms once again. Josie doesn’t even bristle at the nickname, her sister’s behavior earlier warranting it. 

“Don’t be mad at me,” Josie pleads, taking Penelope’s hand in hers so she uncrosses her arms.

“I’m not mad at you, Jojo.” She intertwines their fingers, pulling the brunette closer so she’s leaning into her between her legs, both falling back into the pillows behind them. “What happened at lunch?” Josie isn’t even surprised that she noticed something was off earlier. Her kiss on the cheek wasn’t a random act of affection, although those weren’t uncommon, it was to help her calm down in the face of a possible outburst.

“She was mad that I didn’t come back last night,” Josie starts, playing with the fingers on Penelope’s hand. The raven-haired witch runs her other through the younger girl’s hair, soothing her instantly. Josie closes her eyes contently as her head rests against the other’s shoulder before continuing, “I don’t know, I just thought I could talk to her about us without it being about her and I feel guilty for even thinking that.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for your sister being selfish,” Penelope says, a much harsher comment likely stopped just before coming out. Josie turns her head into the other girl’s neck, reveling in the lavender and sandalwood rushing over her. She’d been smelling it all day, but there’s something so much more intoxicating about being in Penelope’s arms when it hits.

“Can we not talk about Lizzie? If I think about it anymore, I’ll feel guilty enough to leave and I really don’t want to do that right now,” Josie says, her voice muffled.

“Gladly,” Penelope says, letting the hand in Josie’s hair trail down her shoulder to her waist. “But you know I’ll listen if you ever want to talk about her. I’ll try to keep most of my opinions to myself.” Josie smiles into the skin of her neck.

“I know,” she acknowledges her by pressing a kiss below her ear. “I actually had a nice conversation with Hope about it earlier.”

“Mikaelson?” Penelope asks, voice tinged with surprise.

“Actually yeah. We get along fine when Lizzie isn’t around I think. If they’re not arguing I don’t feel stuck in the middle.”

“I’ve always liked her,” Penelope says, hand tracing circles on Josie’s hip which does nothing to help her concentration. Josie pulls her head slightly away from its place on her shoulder, the small loss of contact making it easier to focus on her the conversation.

“No, you’ve always liked that she hates Lizzie, that’s not the same,” Josie says, tilting up to look Penelope in the eyes.

“Close enough,” she says, pressing a kiss to Josie’s lips, “I’m sorry your day was ruined.” Penelope sneaks her hand up Josie’s shirt, rubbing circles into the smooth skin of her back. The sad smile on her face sent a twinge of regret into Josie’s heart. She swung one leg over Penelope’s right one, straddling it so she can more easily face her.

“My day wasn’t ruined,” Josie says thickly, bringing up a hand to cup Penelope’s cheek. “I got to wake up here, wear your clothes all day, and I finished studying early so I could come over.” She punctuates each point on her list with a short kiss. “Nothing could ruin that.”

Penelope’s small smile becomes wider as she leans in to recapture Josie’s mouth. The hand under her shirt pulls the brunette in closer as Penelope swipes her tongue across Josie’s lower lip. Josie opens up to her gladly, moving her hand from the girl’s cheek in order to get lost in her hair. Penelope’s other hand joins the first under Josie’s sweater, eliciting a sound from the younger witch that could only have come from deep in her throat. With the noise spurring her on, Penelope wraps one arm firmly around her waist and flips her onto her back, never breaking the kiss. 

Josie’s hands drift from Penelope’s hair down her neck and to the hem of her tank top, untucking it from the waistband of her sweatpants. Penelope leans back then, pulling the fabric over her head and tossing it somewhere next to them, taking the opportunity to admire the girl underneath her. Taking in her mussed hair and swollen lips, the older girl tilts forward slowly, kissing her slow and sweet in a way that makes Josie’s stomach drop away in free fall. Her hands explore the newly exposed skin of Penelope’s back, taking note of the goosebumps that appear in her hand’s wake. 

Josie’s shirt soon follows, Penelope ducking immediately to pepper kisses down her neck. She stops at the hollow of her collarbone, bitely lightly only to soothe the skin with her tongue after. She trails back up to Josie’s mouth, stopping a hair's breadth away from her lips. 

“Do you still want to go back to your room?” She asks, maintaining the small distance between them. Flashes of previous declarations to wait for her sister invade her thoughts, but sitting here under Penelope made reasons to leave seem entirely illogical. Even if Josie had wanted to form words, she suddenly loses the ability to, shaking her head instead as she leans up to kiss Penelope again.

Penelope smiles into the kiss which has to be another of Josie’s recently discovered favorite feelings in the world. The motion reminds her just how much she has grown to care for the girl, and how that care had blossomed into love without her noticing. Suddenly overcome with the intensity of the moment, Josie pulls back, catching her breath as she keeps Penelope close. The raven-haired witch regards her curiously from above, an adorably dazed look in her eyes. 

“I love you,” Josie says, biting her lip. Penelope’s eyes widen slightly, but her smile stays constant. She leans down, connecting their foreheads. 

For a second Josie lets a shred of doubt in. She’s not answering because she doesn’t feel the same way and she’s just ruined something amazing by saying something so important so early. 

But Penelope’s enduring gaze pulls her out of her thoughts, steadying her in a way that makes her want to stay in the older girl’s line of sight forever.

“I love you too, Jojo,” she whispers, barely audible. She reaches one hand up to Josie’s cheek, trailing softly over her skin. Despite her previous worry, Josie isn’t entirely surprised at the admission. Penelope shows her love in every act of affection, every wink, every secret smile, but hearing the words repeated back to her and her being so close hits Josie in a way she hadn’t been expecting.

Above her, Penelope breaks out into a beaming smile, leading Josie to follow suit. The brunette pulls her down, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck while running her hands up and down her spine. In turn, Penelope drops a kiss to the top of her head scratching at the lightly at her scalp with her nails, causing shivers to run down her spine.

“Stay here tonight,” She says quietly into Josie’s hair, her hand not stopping its path over her scalp. 

Josie presses a kiss to Penelope’s neck, her mind made up before even being asked. Any reason to leave seems insignificant in the face of the all-consuming, never-ending desire to stay as close to Penelope Park as possible. 

“Okay.”

Maybe Lizzie will be mad in the morning. Maybe Josie will get to talk to Hope about it. Maybe she’ll be late to class and MG will mercilessly make fun of her. Maybe the world will end tomorrow.

But among all those maybes, there is one thing Josie knows for sure. As long as she gets to wake up next to Penelope, tell her she loves her, and hear the same in return, she’ll be ready to face it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in forever so this feels so weird. If you made it this far, you are a saint. Thank you so much ❤️
> 
> Quick question: Does anyone else read a bunch of fanfics then go back and watch the show only to be like, that was all we actually got?
> 
> Because that feeling has never been stronger than with Posie.


End file.
